Alimentando a nuestro pez
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un drabble en que Kagami le enseña a Tsukasa cómo debe alimentar al pez dorado que habían traído para que así Tsukasa tenga una responsabilidad con la que matar el ocio.
**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo están, queridos lectores? Espero que estén bien dispuestos para leer esta historia que les subo, que disfruten :)

 **Alimentando a nuestro pez**

Era un día cualquiera, sin duda, sólo que un poco (o mejor dicho mucho) más aburrido que de costumbre. Tsukasa había estado todo el día sin hacer nada que fuera más importante que leer maga, y es que estaba fastidiada. La televisión no estaba ofreciendo una programación que valiera la pena en ese momento, no había nada que hacer en casa y todos andaban en lo suyo, sin prestar atención a la urgente necesidad de Tsukasa por algo que le llamara la atención y la entretuviera.

-Tsukasa, ¿no vas a hacer otra cosa que leer manga?- pregunta Kagami con fastidio.

-Lo siento, onee-chan, pero es que me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento- se queja Tsukasa casi chillando-. Kona-chan y Yuki-chan están ocupadas haciendo otras cosas y no responden cuando las llamo, y aquí no hay nada que hacer, ni siquiera los deberes de clase.

-Sí, supongo que te entiendo- Kagami suspira y se dirige al jardín trasero de la casa-. En ese caso, podrías acompañarme para darle de comer a Gyopi-chan, ya es la hora en que estará esperando.

Tsukasa ve como una buena idea la propuesta de su hermana, así que deja a un lado el manga y acompaña a su hermana.

* * *

 **Jardín**

El pez dorado de Kagami nadaba en círculos en un pequeño estanque que habían preparado juntos Kagami y su padre, y la verdad es que no les había quedado nada mal la obra: el pececito parecía muy feliz en su nuevo hogar. Kagami y Tsukasa miran al pez pegando su boca a la superficie, casi parecía que la besaba de una manera un tanto cómica. Kagami le echa algo de comida para peces y lo contempla nadando nuevamente para alcanzar cada trocito soltado por ella. Era un espectáculo bastante bonito, y en cierto modo gracioso, al parecer de Tsukasa.

-¿Aprendiste cómo es que se le echa comida a Gyopi-chan?- pregunta Kagami, Tsukasa asiente levemente- Bien, entonces echa tú un poquito de comida nada más- le deja a su hermana la bolsita de comida.

-Bueno, entonces le echaré un poquito y...- sin darse cuenta se había llenado la mano de comida para peces, y eso le valió un regaño de parte de Kagami.

-Muy mal, Tsukasa. Mucha de esta comida puede enfermar a Gyopi-chan, ni que le estuvieras echando migas de pan, es alimento con nutrientes concentrados.

-Lo siento, onee-chan- Tsukasa casi deja caer el enorme puñado de alimento al estanque, pero Kagami le logra ayudar a sostenerla.

-Qué cosas las tuyas, Tsukasa. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

-De acuerdo.

Esta vez Kagami le pone a su hermana la cantidad necesaria de alimento para echarle al pez, le enseña una y otra vez la manera en que debía echarlo al agua, con cuidado de no asustar ni lastimar al pez y troceado para que sea capaz de comerlo, y Tsukasa iba practicando lentamente hasta que ya lo podía hacer con algo de naturalidad, sólo que al final ensayaba con migas de pan para evitar accidentes. Kagami estaba complacida de ver que Tsukasa mostraba alguna aptitud para asumir tal responsabilidad.

-¿Lo ves? Gyopi-chan está disfrutándolo. Supongo que ahora estás mejor capacitada para alimentarlo, Tsukasa.

-¡Sugoi! Gracias, onee-chan, ahora sí puedo venir de vez en cuando para darle comer a tu pez...

-Mi pez no, Tsukasa, es nuestro. Recuérdalo- corrige Kagami con tanto cariño que casi era de madre-. Recuerda que los animales no son de una sola persona, son responsabilidad de toda la familia, y eso te incluye a ti.

El hacerse la idea de que también ella era dueña del pez dorado pone muy feliz a Tsukasa, tanto que casi se lanza de cabeza a abrazar al pececito, pero ya era hora de entrar de nuevo a la casa, el tiempo se había pasado volando y estaba por empezar aquel programa de concursos que tanto le gustaba a la familia.

-Onee-chan, ¿qué crees que estén haciendo Yuki-chan y Kona-chan? ¿Estarán también pensando en Gyopi-chan?

-Conociéndolas como conozco- ríe Kagami-, Konata debe estar absorbida por sus vieojuegos, y Miyuki debe estar en el dentista. Ya verás mañana que eso será exactamente lo que van a decir.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lo sé, es simple, pero creo que es bonito, y de vez en cuando tengo que hacer algo como esto :3. Tenía un tiempo de no pasarme por aquí, ya me extrañaba publicando por aquí, y francamente espero que mi vuelta con este OS les haya sacado una sonrisa :D

Hasta otra


End file.
